TK's Diary
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Davis breaks into TK's locker and to find his diary and talks the gang into reading it. it involves him making a fool of himself, ALOT! and he gets caught in situations in his boxers, hehehe.
1. Chapter 1

TK's Diary

Davis runs into the computer room.

Davis: Hey Guy's, You Will Never Guess What I *Cough* Found.

Yolei: What?

Davis: TK's Diary!

Cody: Wait A Minute, Where Did You Get That?

Davis: Uhhh TK Left His Locker Open?

Kari: Mine Is Right Next To His And TK Never Leaves His Locker Open, YOU PICKED HIS LOCK DIDN'T YOU?

Davis: FINE I Picked The Lock, But TK is just so perfect he has got to be hiding something and I'm reading this.

Kari: NO WAY I am not letting you read that, all of TK's secrets and embarrassing moments are in there.

Kari then covers her mouth as Davis gives an evil smirk.

Davis: oh I am DEFINATLY reading this now!

Yolei: sure why not we're all friends here and we really don't know that much about TK, speaking of which where is he?

Kari: he has the flu today and the only person he lets read his diary is me.

Cody: why does he let you read it?

Kari: Because he trusts me the most to keep all of his secrets** secret!**

Kari then snatches the book out of his hands and then bonks him on the head.

Davis: hey what was that for? And what, TK doesn't trust me?

Kari: he trusts you a lot less far then he can throw you. He doesn't even let his brother touch it. The only thing in here he won't let ME read is the last chapter.

Davis: come on Kari let's all read it and then we'll all know TK Better than ever.

Kari then stood there pondering at the book.

Kari: ok fine, But NO ONE is to repeat anything that is in this book to ANYONE GOT IT DAVIS?

Davis: ok ok just hurry up and read!


	2. The day Kari saw a DIFFERENT side of me

TK's Diary Chapter 2

Davis: would you HURRY UP AND OPEN IT ALREADY KARI!

Kari: fine just calm down hot head!

Kari then opens the Diary.

_Chapter 1: The new DigiDestined_

_Today I started Jr. High and I met 1 old friend, 2 new friends and 1 new head case. The old friend I met was a girl named Kari. She and I used to hang out every day when we were in the digiworld. The new friends I met are a boy and girl named Cody and Yolei. Cody is a calm headed short boy and Yolei is a smart, Happy-go lucky girl. The head case is a boy named Davis, he seems to have a crush on Kari because he hated that I was sitting next to him and kept getting in my face about it calling her his "girl", but I was almost certain he was lying. Anyway, today he somehow got a digivice along with Yolei and Cody, but it was different than the ones we-_

Davis: Blah Blah Blah, get to the good stuff!

Kari: hold on, oh this looks promising.

_Chapter 10: The day Kari saw a__** different**__ side of me._

_Toady was my first basketball game and Kari became a cheerleader for my team. The Game went great, we won 10 to 2 in our favor. After the game we all went into the change room to get cleaned up. For some strange reason, Kari's cheer squad hated her so they saw an opportunity to scare her for life. As soon as she got dressed they grab her and threw her in the BOYS ROOM. I was still getting dressed when that happened. I was frozen when she got thrown in, as well as the other guys. Kari then screamed as she saw me in my boxers about to put on my pants, I wasn't sure weather I should hide my face, run into a stall (which in retrospect I should have gone into in the first place), struggle myself into my clothes or faint, I chose faint. When I woke up I was still half naked but I was in one of the stalls with my clothes next to me. I wasn't sure if how I got there but I guessed it was Kari who did it. But I was too embarrassed to ask her. _

Everyone burst into laughter.

Davis: OH MY F**KIN GOD, IF I WAS HIM I WOULD HAVE JUST STOUD THERE PROUDLY!HAHAHAHA

Kari: Well lets see if that's true…

Kari then pulled Davis' pants down.

Davis: *blush* Point taken…

David pulls up his pants as the others laugh.

Cody: next!

This chapter was inspired from another story.


	3. My luck isn't getting better

TK's Diary Chapter 3

Davis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN I never knew about that, but still next chapter!

Kari: hold on, keep your shorts on.

Kari turns the page.

_Chapter 11: The embarrassment continues…_

_Hey, TK here, I'm still embarrassed about the incident yesterday, but today was even worse. This morning, I woke up to patamon asleep, I decide not to wake him so I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I got dressed but I forgot to grab my shorts so I tip-toed my way back to my room in my boxers. It was going well until Kari came in the front door. She said: Hey TK, Look I'm sorry about the incident yesterday, so I thought I would take you out for breakfast to make up for seeing you…Like you are right now? I guess I should have knock first, instead of just letting myself in. Kari said feeling very awkward. I was blushing as bright as a neon light in 5 shades of red and pink. Kari then said she'd wait outside until I was… ready. She then bolt out the door, and then I thought I heard her giggling. I then shouted: I HAVE GOT TO STOP GETTING IN THESE INCIDENTS! If matt was here I would never live that down…_

Kari: and that's it for this chapter.

Everyone then burst into laughter. Davis man that boy needs to keep his pants on.

Kari: so do you Davis.

Davis: no I don't I'm always- you pulled my pants down again didn't you…

Kari then nods as Davis picks his pants up.

Cody: how often does that happen to him?

Kari: for some reason very often, but let's get back to the next chapter…


	4. I HATE MY BROTHER

TK's Dairy

Chapter 4: I HATE MY BROTHER!

Kari: OK Davis shut up if you wanna listen to what's next, 'cause it's very entertaining

Davis: ok then get on with it.

Yolei: oh looks like chapter 11 extends to the next page, Kari go on…

_Chapter 11 (continued) I HATE MY BROTHER!_

_Hey its TK again, I ran out of room on the last page because that's just the first embarrassing thing to happen today. As Kari had said before, she took me out for breakfast for the… I'm not saying it again. Anyway, we were just talking about how I made the final basket in the game yesterday, but my brother just happen to be walking by on his way to band practice. So he stops and sits down at our table and…well I'll just put it into conversation form…_

_Matt: hey TK, Kari, are you 2 on a date?_

_I was drinking my orange juice at the time, and then I choked after he said that._

_Me: *cough* no its just 2 friends having some breakfast together, hehehe._

_Kari: yeah, I'm just taking TK out for breakfast to make up for the incident yesterday._

_Matt: oh, when a girl is taking a guy out to make amens for something, it has got to be very embarrassing! What happened?_

_Kari: oh TK didn't tell you? Well then I will…_

_Me: PLEASE KARI DON'T!_

_Kari: Hey, if I'm paying for this then I'm telling him. Anyway, TK and I were at the basketball game and TK toke the final shot and…_

_Kari told matt the whole story. Them Matt burst into a laughing frenzy while I just banged my head on the table._

_Matt: AHAHAHAHA oh man that's almost as embarrassing as the fact that TK still sucks his thumb AHAHAHAHA._

_Me: Matt!_

_Kari: AHAHAHAHAHA OMG TK I never knew that._

_Matt: or that time at summer camp where he jumped in the pond and his swim trunks fell off AHAHAHA._

_Me: Matt!_

_Kari: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH anything else?_

_Matt: oh yeah, He wet the bed until…_

_Me: MATT DON'T YOU HAVE BAND PRACTICE OR SOMETHING!_

_Matt: oh yeah, better get going. Later Kari, later Baby bro._

_Me: *sigh* dodged that bullet… hey where's my muffin? _

_Matt: (from a distance) Thanks for the muffin bro, and Kari he wet the bed until he was ten! _

_My jaw dropped after he said that and then everyone in the restaurant stated laughing._

_Me: MATT IM GONNA KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!_

_On my way home I used my hat to cover my face, which BTW was practicaly on fire, while Kari just laughed. I begged her not to tell anyone about what just happened. She said that she'd keep quiet if I let her take a pic of me sucking my thumb in my sleep. I'm not sure what is worse, Kari catching me in my underwear twice, or my brother telling my best friend that I still suck my thumb and I wet the bed 'till I was 10. At least I still have my shorts on this time. Then matt came back and said he forgot something. Asked him what and he pulled my shorts down. I yelled as he ran away OHH COME OONNNN!_

Everyone burst into laughter.

Davis: OH MAN who knew that TK was such a dork AHAHAHA, oh before I forget…

Davis quickly grabbed his shorts before Kari could pull them down.

Kari: looks like you catch on quick. Anyway I think that's more than enough for today. And remember, DON'T REPEAT ANY OF THIS TO ANYONE OR ME AND TK WILL KILL YOU!

Everyone: yes Mame…

But little did they know that someone had secretly been listening to everything that Kari had said…

Digimon Emporor: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't believe that I have something this juicy, and I have it all recorded on tape, with this I can blackmail that digiestined kid into doing everything I want!

Wormmon: oh this is not going to end well…


	5. i finally realized my feelings

Chapter 5: The worst is yet to happen.

TK: Hey guys, I'm back.

Kari: great, it's been torture having to deal with Davis without you.

Cody: so your flu went away?

TK: yep it was like a 24 hour thing.

Yolei: well let's get going, we have a bunch of control spires to destroy.

Everyone: YEAH!

Yolei: Digiport, OPEN!

Then the digiport opened and everyone held up there D-3's, and then the computer shot a ton of light and then we're transported to the digital world.

TK: oh yeah baby it's good to be back, and to be rid of that flu.

Gatomon: TK, you can fly?

Kari: no, not flew, flu, it just means he was sick.

All the digimon: OOHHHHHHH!

Gatomon: well let's go, I wanna be able to digivolve into angewomom again.

Cody: well you heard the Kitty, let's get destructive!

Yolei: that's not something you would normally say Cody, are you mad or something?

Cody: no, I just hate these things.

Davis: well, let's get to it!

Five "DigiArmor ENERGIZE's" and 100 control spires later…

Davis: Good work team!

Kari: Well since there aren't any more spires here lets go home

Davis: I agree with Kari.

Digimon emperor: OH looks like the digidestined are too tired to have some fun with my.

Everyone: THE DIGIMON EMPOROR!

D E: (I'm calling then digmon emperor DE because it's easier to type) In the flesh. Now I have an offer that you *points at TK*can't refuse, I want you to be my servant!

TK: are you nuts? I would sooner be Davis' servant.

D E: ah ah ahhh, not a very good way to talk to someone with this.

D E holds up a recorder tape.

TK: so what is that anyway?

D E: it just happens to be a recording of your little girlfriend, Kari, saying a few embarrassing pages out of your diary.

TK: Kari, you were reading my diary? Outloud?

Kari: yes, Davis picked your lock and got your diary, then he convinced me into reading it to everyone, I didn't know the D E was listening

TK: how much did you read?

Kari: not much just chapters 10, 11, and 11 continued.

TK: oh man that's not good because those are some of the most embarrassing chapters…

Kari: TK I'm so sorry I shouldn't have read it to everyone especially to Davis.

TK: I trusted you not to tell anyone what was in that. How can I trust you again after that?

Kari: well, maybe if I do this.

Kari then leans in and kisses TK.

TK: huh? What was that for?

Kari: I kept the diary with me and I read the last chapter. It said.

_Chapter 26: I realized how I feel._

_Hey, TK here, I just had a great last game, I shot the final basket from all the way on the other side of the court I was a hero to everyone, Kari was so happy and proud of my victory, she came up to me and "YOU DID IT YOU DID IT, I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE THAT SHOT". Kari then kissed me on the cheek in pride. Kari then said that she was so happy she just needed to do that. I wasn't sure how to react to that, I just stood there, holding my cheek blushing, my best friend had just kissed me? But it didn't feel weird, I liked it… then I found myself daydreaming about Kari, I guess I might have some hidden romantic feelings for Kari. But I just hope she doesn't find out, it could totally ruin our friendship and make things so awkward between us._

TK: well this just got more awkward, so, do you like me like I like you?

Kari: yes I do, I've felt this way since we were 8.

D E: helloooooo, did you 2 love birds forget I have a tape with a ton of embarrassing stuff about the bucket hat kid?

TK: oh right, well, I don't care what you do with that as long as I have Kari.

D E: fine, I know where you guys go to school and I can easily hack the PA system, just imagine the laughter and humiliation.

Then the D E ran off into a TV portal.

Davis: I'm sorry man, I can't believe that jerk is going to spill a bunch of embarrassing stuff to the entire school.

TK: its fine, I always thought if this were to happen you would be doing it.

Yolei: don't worry about it TK we'll help you through the embarrassment.

Cody: yeah this was our fault so I guess we can hide you in your locker for the next… 3 months…

TK: You guys are true friends, but Davis I suggest you turn around.

Davis: why?

TK: because I'm gonna do this.

TK the sweeps Kari of her feet and then kisses her.

Davis: dang I should have just looked away…

Everyone laughed. The next day at school…

TK: ok here it comes.

The PA turned on.

PA guy: good morning students and here are your morning anoucments, but before I start I have special news for Takeru Takashi, you may be surprised at what you are about to hear.

Then the PA started to play, but not Kari talking about TK's diary, but he heard a terrible sound that sounds like bad singing.

Voice: na na na na I love kari do do do do and she loves me

Davis: AHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS ME LAST NIGHT THE SHOWER

All that Davis could hear was the endless laughing and felt TOTALLY embarrassed.

TK: oh man I can't believe someone recorded Davis and switched the tapes

Kari: just call me someone.

TK: you did that?

Kari: well I can't just let my boyfriend die of embarrassment.

TK: boyfriend? Well I guess I owe you, how about a movie tonite? My treat

Kari: Can't wait.

(Finally DONE!)


End file.
